On the Train to Chicago
by LavenderSuspenders
Summary: Henry Drummond, Rachel Brown, and Bert Cates reflect on the events of the Hillsboro trial and plan for the future. An Inherit the Wind fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Henry hadn't been exaggerating when he'd said he could not imagine the world without Matthew Harrison Brady. Even during the long years apart, Henry had often stopped to smile at reports of Matt's antics in the papers. As Matt began his Fundamentalist crusade, he had watched with growing concern but never ceased to remember him with distinct fondness. What had Matt said to him just last night? _There used to be a mutuality of understanding and admiration._ What Matt hadn't known was that Henry had once felt so much more for him.

Henry had been glad to see his old friend again, even under the circumstances. But he could tell from Matt's opening statement that he was not the man he used to be. The lively sparkle in his eyes had dulled to a stern, steely glint; his rich, expressive voice had become strident and stretched; his once passionate determination had weathered to dogged stubbornness. Henry sensed a rift between them, a line drawn in the sand that went deeper than the conflict at hand.

Despite their estrangement, some key elements of their relationship remained. As always, the two brought out the worst in each other. And Henry had relished it. He suspected that Matt had, too- the lively parry-and-thrust banter went both ways, after all. But then in the heat of the courtroom, the heat of battle, they became ruthless. Matt brought his star witness almost to tears on direct examination. Denied his own witnesses, Henry was forced to do the same.

Upon reflection, destroying Matt had been sickeningly easy. Henry knew Matt like he knew his own mind. He knew exactly which strings to pull, precisely how to pattern a web woven of Matt's own folly. His self-assured confidence and pride made ideal material; all Henry had to do was tie the noose. From the moment Matt took the witness stand, Henry had won. He should have known that denying him his consolation prize of a speech would finally break him. If only he had been kinder.

Hornbeck had been right about Henry. He was an old hypocrite, reprimanding the journalist for his mockery of the very man he himself had destroyed. The world was wide enough for the Bible and the _Origin_. Why not for the self-appointed prophet and the reverent agnostic? And now that one was gone, it seemed only natural that the other should follow.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Drummond?" Rachel asked apprehensively, loitering on the threshold to his compartment.

"Hmm? What is it, Ms. Brown?"

"I came to ask you for some advice."

"I'll be frank with you. I am in no state to be giving advice," Henry sighed wearily. Not to be deterred, she took the seat across from him and studied his sullen expression.

"This is about Mr. Brady, isn't it?"

"You don't miss a thing, do you?"

"It's rather obvious, really, when you think about it," she shrugged modestly.

"How's that?"

"Well, Mr. Brady said last night that you two were good friends once. And the way you argued in court, it sounded less like lawyers and more like… Well, almost like Bert and me bickering." Henry regarded her pensively. Rachel worried that her insinuation might be taken the wrong way. After a moment, the shadow of amusement turned up one corner of his mouth.

"Well, you're not wrong."

"So you and he…?" she afforded him the courtesy of filling in the blank.

"No, I don't think so. Sometimes I thought- or hoped, rather- but no," he sighed, eyes distant in reminiscence. Rachel nodded sympathetically.

"If it helps, Mr. Drummond, I don't think you're to blame," she offered.

"I wish I could believe that."

"Why can't you? Mr. Brady was the one who got himself all worked up. And you should have seen him at the picnic-"

"I know. I know because I knew him. I shouldn't have pushed him to that point. I… I shouldn't have come."

"If you believe that, then you're twice a hypocrite," Rachel said quietly. Henry looked up sharply, and Rachel stared back with an even gaze. "This isn't about you. It isn't about Mr. Brady or Bert. You came here to fight for something more. And I still don't know if you were right, but you may as well stick to it." Henry was silent for a moment. Seemingly quelled, he sank back into the seat. Rachel began to wonder if she should apologize.

"You believe in the same God as Matt?" he asked softly after a few moments.

"Yes."

"In your opinion, would he have made it to heaven?"

"Well, I'm not qualified to say..." she protested, caught a little off guard by the question.

"I should hope that he would, but if he did, then I'm afraid I could never join him."

"You can't say that for certain."

"No, I think I'm pretty thoroughly damned. Just… Put a word in for the two of us, will you?"

"I will pray for you, yes." Henry finally smiled; it was a sad smile, but it was a start.

"Now, what was it you wanted to ask me about?" he asked, assuming his customary casual slouch.

"Oh. I was going to ask for some advice on what Bert and I should do next. You see, we're both unemployed. Bert doesn't have any connections besides Mr. Hornbeck and I'm not sure what terms they're on, and, well, I've never left the state of Tennessee." Henry pondered the predicament for a moment.

"Well, this train's bound for Chicago. In the short term, I can offer you two a room at my place. Just until you can get yourselves situated. And I wouldn't give up on Emmett just yet- that's Mr. Hornbeck, don't tell him I told you that- he's taken quite a liking you and Bert." Rachel thought she caught a mischievous glint in Henry's eye.

"That's very generous of you. I'm sure we could find some way to repay you."

"Don't worry about that for now. We'll figure something out."

"Thank you, Mr. Drummond," she stood and bowed her head gratefully. "I'd better go tell Bert." She offered an encouraging smile as she closed the compartment door behind her.


End file.
